I'm Sorry Luhan
by keyeoL
Summary: Luhan adalah gadis yang polos dan dia juga sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Suatu hari Ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan tak disangka sangka Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sehun saat pertama kali melihatnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan mereka masih baik baik saja namun lama kelamaan semuanya berubah. "Terima Kasih untuk semuanya sehun Maaf jika aku selalu mengganggumu"-Luhan
1. Chapter 1

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hari ini adalah hari pertama luhan masuk sekolah barunya.

Jika kalian tanya kenapa dia masuk sekolah baru, itu karena perintah orang tuanya. Orang Tua luhan ingin luhan bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak di Seoul.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kedalam sekolah tersebut.

'semoga ini adalah hari keberuntunganku' Batin Luhan.

"Apa anda Siswa Pindahan bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanya seorang wanita mudah kepada luhan tiba tiba

Luhan sempat terkejut atas kedatangan tiba tiba wanita itu beberapa detik luhan pun tersenyum.

"Ya saya Luhan" Jawabnya.

"Silahkan Ikut saya keruang kepala sekolah untuk menentukan dimana kelas anda" Kata wanita muda itu.

"Iya..baik" Luhan menggangguk dan mengikuti langkah wanita itu ke Ruang kepala sekolah.

-skip

Luhan pun mulai diantar oleh gurunya atau lebih tepatnya Wali kelas barunya.

Sementara itu disisi lain...

"Kyung" baekhyun memanggil kyungsoo yang tampak sedang tertidur.

"Wae?" Jawab kyungsoo malas malasan

"Aku bingung,kau tau chanyeol kan?" Kyungsoo menggangguk

"Tentu saja aku tau,kau kan selalu menceritakan tentang dia setiap hari" Ketus Kyungsoo

"Aku serius kyung!!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

Kyungsoo yg awalnya menidurkam kepalanya di meja sekarang mengangkat kepalanya menatap baekhyun serius

"Kau fikir aku bercanda? Aku benarkan? Kau memang setiap hari hanya menceritakan Chanyeol terus sampai aku bosan mendengarnya" Nafas kyungsoo terengah engah .

"Tadi dia...Hiks" Baekhyun mulai terisak

Kyungsoo yang mulai mengerti dengan masalah temannya ini pun langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang ,berhenti mengaharapkan dia baekhyun dia hanya ingin mempermainkan mu saja" Kyungsoo masih memeluk baekhyun yang semakin terisak dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku..hiks ...mencintainya kyungsoo hiks..." kyungsoo mengehela nafas mendengar perkataan sahabat mungilnya ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah baekhyun agar baekhyun menatapnya

"Aku tau baek aku tau ,tapi dia menyakitimu dia tidak menghargai perasaan mu jadi buat apa kau masih memperhatikannya?"

Ya itu benar Chanyeol memang tidak pernah memperhatikan baekhyun , Kalau kalian bertanya tentang hubungan mereka ,mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ... Itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah status Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dari awal mereka bertemu dia sudah mencintai chanyeol

Tapi chanyeol tidak mencintainya ,Jika kalian berfikir baekhyun menyerah Kalian salah,baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyerah dia terus melakukan berbagai cara agar chanyeol ingin menjadi kekasihnya.Seiring berjalan nya waktu chanyeol pun mulai menerima baekhyun .

Entah apa Alasan chanyeol menerimanya yang pasti baekhyun tidak peduli dengan itu ,Yang penting Chanyeol menjadi Kekasihnya.

Namun yang baekhyun harapakan setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol benar benar diluar dugaan ,Chanyeol tidak pernah memperhatikan baekhyun bahkan bisa di bilang dia tidak pernah menganggap baekhyun itu ada ,chanyeol malah tanpa perasaan sering bermesraan dengan wanita lain dan itu didepan baekhyun. Itu parah bukan?

"Aku juga tidak tau kyung tapi hiks...Aku sangat mencintainya hiks...aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia kyung..a-aku..sudah berusaha hiks membuat dia menyukai ku tapi kenapa ...kenapa dia ..hiks kenapa..." Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kyungsoo

"Tidak apa apa baek,kau sudah berusaha ...Jika memang kau sudah berusaha aku mohon berhenti mengejar dia aku tidak ingin brengsek itu menyakitimu" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut baekhyun yg sedang terisak .

"Anak anak Mohon perhatian kalian" Suara Pak Guru Kim membuat baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya ,Dia mulai fokus memperhatikan Guru Kim.

"Mulai hari ini kalian kedatangan Teman baru Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan dia,silahakn masuk Luhan" Jelas Guru Kim

Semua Mata siswa pun mulai menuju ke arah pintu yang menampilkan Seorang Gadis mungil yang sangat Cantik.

"Silahkan perkenalkan Dirimu Luhan" Luhan mengagguk dan mulai menghadap Kedepan menatap teman teman barunya.

"Annyeonghaseyeo Nama saya Xi Luhan Saya dan saya berasal dari China saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan saya" Luhan membungkuk kan badanmya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Luhan silahkan duduk di sebelah sana" Guru Kim menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada ditengah baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Luhan menggangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.

"Hai" Sapa seseorang dari sebelah kirinya .

"Hai juga" Luhan tersenyum

"Nama ku baekhyun ,senang mengenalmu" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Luhan tersenyum manis

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga baekhyunie" Luhan dengan senang hati bersalaman dengan teman barunya ini.

"Hei kalian melupakan ku" Suara sesorang dari sebelah kanan Luhan .

Luhan pun berbalik menatap Gadis Cantik bermata Bulat yang terlihat imut itu .

"Baik baik,luhan perkenalkan dia Do Kyungsoo siswi paling menyebalkan dikelas ini" baekhyun sedikit terkekeh sambil menatap kyungsoo yang sedang membulatkan matanya yang artinya dia marah Mungkin.

"Begitukah? Hai kyungsoo ,Senang berkenalan dengan mu" Sapa Luhan duluan

"Ya senang berteman dengan ku juga luhan" Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Luhan

"Ck,tumben kau senyum tidak biasanya giliran dengan aku kau marah marah terus" Ketus baekhyun

"Diam kau! Dasar cerewet" Balas kyungsoo sebal dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"Tapi kyungie cantik jika senyum Walaupun matanya bulat" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Ucapan Luhan yang terlihat polos itu.

"Kau itu menghina atau memuji Lu" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Luhan dan baekhyun tertawa, Sampai tiba tiba...

"YAK! KALIAN DIBELAKANG! KALIAN MEMILIH DIAM ATAU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" Teriak Guru Kim.

Luhan,baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum agar mereka tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas.

- **skip**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba

Luhan,Kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun sudah berada di kantin.

"Jadi kau dari China?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan

"Ya begitulah " Jawab luhan sambil makan

"Aku sangat suka makanan China ,jika kau ada waktu nanti kau maukan ajar aku bikin makanan China?"

"Tentu saja"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sampai...

"OMG!PARK CHANYEOL!!"

"Sehun semakin tampan"

"Kai Aku mencintaimu!!"

"Ya tuhan mereka benar benar tampan"

"Sehun kau yang terbaik"

Teriak para gadis gadis itu memuat ketiga gadis mungil Mengeluarkan ekpresi yang berbeda .

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh binar ditambah dengan senyumannya,Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tanpa mempedulikan hati baekhyun yang benar benar sakit sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata malas,dia sudah bosan disuguhkan tontonan seperti ini terus.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap mereka polos ,dia tidak tau siapa ketiga pria tersebut. Matanya sempat bertatapan dengan kedua mata elang disana yang juga menatap nya dalam.

"Dia tampan"

"Siapa dia?"

 **Annyeong!! Ini adalah ff pertama ku di Wp ,jadi maaf kalau banyak typo nya dan maaf kalau ceritany gk menarik... Tapi aku harap kalian suka** **Coment and Vote ya**


	2. Chapter 2

•

Sehun terus menatap dalam Luhan, entah kenapa atau bagaimana dia tertarik untuk menatap mata itu lebih lama sampai...

"Hei Ayo jalan" Ujar Pria disamping kirinya yang bernama Kai

Suara kai berhasil membuat sehun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lain.

Ketiga pria tampan itupun mulai melanjutkan jalan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan 3 tempat duduk yang kosong.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat tersebut, ketiga pria tampan itu sempat melewati tempat ketiga gadis manis tersebut.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Mata Sehun dan Luhan kembali bertemu namun bedanya kali ini lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun polos lalu tersenyum manis ke Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,gugup mungkin?

"Luhan" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya? Ada apa kyungie? " Jawab luhan.

"Kenapa kau menatap sehun seperti itu? Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Sehun? Siapa sehun? " tanya Luhan kembali

"Yang tadi, yang kalian saling tatap itu" Sekarang baekhyun yang ikut bicara.

"Oh jadi dia namanya Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk

"Iya tapi kenapa kau menatap sehun seperti itu? " Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang benar benar meminta Penjelasan.

"Eum... Mungkin karena Sehun tampan" Luhan tersenyum

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling menatap dalam diam mendengar Ucapan Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian diam? apa ada yang salah dari yang Aku bilang?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"A... Itu... T-tidak,hanya saja... Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah? " tanya baekhyun

"mengatakan dengan mudah? Maksud mu apa? Sehunie memang tampan" Jawab Luhan santai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mereka. Apa? Sehunie? Ya ampun anak ini benar benar polos.

Itulah yang Ada difikiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kalau kalian tanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Menarik.

Kring Kring Kring (Bel Berbunyi)

"Bel sudah bunyi, Ayo masuk kelas kalau kita terlambat Guru Kim akan marah" Kyungsoo sudah siap berdiri.

"Okay Ayo" Luhan juga berdiri.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun,dia tetap terdiam duduk dibangkunya dan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baek? Ayo masuk" Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Eum.. Kalian masuk duluan saja aku ada urusan" Jawab baekhyun.

"Urusan? Tapi Guru kim bisa memarahi mu kalau kau terlambat masuk"

"A-aku tidak akan lama kyung... Sungguh"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Luhan, kekelas Duluan ya"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di Kursi Kantin.

"Aku harus bicara dengan dia"

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana kai dan sehun, Mereka sudah masuk ke kelas duluan. Chanyeol beralasan ingin ketoilet sebentar.

"Chanyeol"

Suara indah itu berhasil membuat langkah Chanyeol berhenti, tentu Chanyeol tau Siapa pemilik suara itu.

Chanyeol berbalik.

"Ada apa? " Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar nya.

"Aku ingin-"

"Kau ingin membahas tentang hubungan kita?"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara Chanyeol sudah memotongnya duluan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol diam. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sebenarnya mati matian berusaha menahan Air matanya agar tidak jatuh karena sifat Chanyeol yang benar benar dingin padanya.

"Ya kau benar"

"Apa yang ingin kau bahas? "

"Aku ingin meminta kejelasan tentang hubungan kita,selama ini kau bersifat dingin padaku, kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, Kau tidak mau menggapku, kau tidak pernah menganggap ku ada padahal aku ini adalah kekasih, kau.. Hiks... Kau bahkan bermesaraan dengan gadis lain... Hiks... Aku tidak mengerti chanyeol k-kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan ini? "

Pertahanan Baekhyun Pecah, dia tidak sanggup dia juga sudah tidak kuat menahan nya.Ayolah baekhyun hanyalah gadis biasa yang akan menangis saat dia merasa tersakiti.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun itu datar.

Lalu Dia menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau masih belum mengerti juga? Kau masih belum bisa memahami ini juga? Kita sudah berpacaran 2 tahun lebih dan aku memperlakukan seperti ini juga selama 2 tahun itu tapi kau belum mengerti juga? "

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang wajah nya sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Awal aku mengenalmu ,kau adalah gadis yang Cerdas baek... Tapi aku salah kau adalah gadis yang bodoh ternyata, kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami ini semua padahal aku sudah berusaha memperlihatkan semuanya padamu tapi kau masih tidak mengerti juga? " Chanyeol tersenyum Miring.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

"kalau kau masih tidak mengerti juga tidak apa apa aku akan menjelaskan mu,Dari awal aku tidak pernah mencintaimu jangan kan mencintaimu menyukaimu atau ingin melirik mu saja aku tidak mau,Tapi kau... Kau datang ke dalam kehidupan dan merusak semuanya! "

Nada suara chanyeol mulai meninggi.

"Maksudmu merusak apa? " baekhyun tidak mengerti apanya yang merusak?

"Ya kau merusak Kau merusak semuanya Byun Baekhyun! "

"Tapi aku mengerti Chanyeol, apa yang aku rusak?"

"Kau... Merebut semuanya, kau... Membuat semuanya menghilang" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lagi hingga posisinya dan baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti"

"KAU MEREBUT SEMUANYA KEBAHAGIAN KU DAN SELURUH KEHIDUPAN KU! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH UNTUK MENGEJARKU PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU KALAU AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAI MU TAPI KAU TETAP TIDAK BERHENTI KAU TERUS MENDEKATIKU SAMPAI AKU LELAH DAN AKHIRNYA MENERIMA MU, KAU TAU AKIBAT PERBUATANMU ITU?"

Chanyeol Menjeda sedikit ucapan nya dan menatap Wajah baekhyun benar benar dipenuhi air mata sekarang.

"AKU HARUS PUTUS DENGAN SEOHYUN GADIS YANG AKU CINTAI! AKU BERUSAHA MENJELASKAN PADANYA KALAU AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU TAPI TIDAK INGIN MEDENGARKAN KU DAN PERGI ENTAH KEMANA SEKARANG DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU SIALAN!!!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

Jangan tanyakan Reaksi Baekhyun,badan anak itu benar benar bergetar sekarang air matanya mengalir diiringi dengan PerkataanChanyeol.

Jadi itu? Jadi karena itu kau menjadi seperti itu chanyeol? Apa aku selama ini hanya membuatmu menderita?

"Baiklah"

Ucapan baekhyun sukses membuat chanyeol yang tadinya terengah engah menjadi terdiam menatapnya dan bersiap menunggu perkataan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku... Minta maaf kalau selama ini hanya membuat mu menderita, aku... Minta maaf karena tidak pernah mengetahui tentang seohyun dan yang lainnya, Aku juga minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu memaksamu dan menekanmu"

Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya

"Aku juga minta maaf atas keegoisan ku Chan, aku hanya ingin bahagia kau tau bagaimana rasanya jika kau bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai? Itulah yang ingin aku rasakan saat aku bertemu dengan mu, tapi aku salah rasa yang aku impikan jauh berbeda dengan yang aku dapatkan "

"kau dulu berbeda chanyeol, kau dulu adalah pria yang baik dan ramah tapi setelah kita berpacaran kau berbeda kau berubah kau menjadi pria brengsek dan aku benci itu, dan sekarang aku tau kau berubah karena kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai dan itu karena aku"

"maka dari itu Aku... Aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita, Dan sekarang aku bebas.. Kau berhak bersama dengan gadis lain tanpa ada gangguan lagi, kau hiks... Kau bebas jika ingin mencari seohyun dan kembali lagi bersamanya.. Dan aku berharap kau kembali seperti Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol yang baik, selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun, senyum yang membuatku jatuh Cinta padamu"

"Aku pergi dulu, Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu setelah ini Chanyeol Ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana.

Aku menginginkan ini tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat aku mengatakan itu.

Annyeong!! Aku kembaliiiii!! Gimana chapter ini? Maaf ya kalau feelnya gk dapat, soalnya mood aku gk terlalu bagus dna lagi banyak fikiran jadi yah gitu deh heheh... Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya

Jangan lupa review ya, yang cuman baca ayolah sekali kali review juga supaya aku lebih semangat nulisnya karena sekedar info nulis itu berat tau

Ya udah kalau begitu bye bye sampai jumpah di Chapter selanjutanya!!


	3. Chapter 3

•

Saat ini jam pelajaran kembali dimulai semua siswa fokus memperhatikan penjelasan guru Kim namun tidak dengan Luhan dan kyungsoo.

Sedari tadi mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka keluar jendela,mencari sesorang yang 20 menit yang lalu belum kembali ke kelas.

"kyung, kenapa baekhyun belum kembali dari tadi?" tanya luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo

"Aku juga tidak tau tadi dia-"

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau darimana saja?!! Aku sudah mengajar hampir setengah jam kenapa kau baru masuk? Kenapa tidak usah masuk sekalian saja?! "

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat mendengar Teriakan guru kim pada seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf pak, saya tadi ada sedikit urusan... Saya janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi" Ucap baekhyun menunduk.

Guru kim pun menyuruh Baekhyun duduk dan kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baek, kau darimana saja? Kau bilang hanya sebentar" tanya kyungsoo saat baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Hanya menemui seseorang" Jawab baekhyun pelan dengan sedikit senyum yang menurut kyungsoo terlalu dipaksakan.

"Siapa? Si brengsek itu? " Tebak Kyungsoo

"Si brengsek itu siapa kyung?" Potong Luhan

"DO KYUNGSOO,XI LUHAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN APA KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN BELAJAR HUH? "

Teriakan guru kim pun membuat ketiga gadis Mungil itu terdiam dan ikut memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka.

-skip

Sekarang disinilah ketiga Pria tampan ini berada, di sebuah ruangan besar yang mereka jadikan sebagai Basecamp Mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing,Pria berkulit coklat sibuk dengan Game di hp nya, Pria Jangkung sibuk bermain Pianonya, Dan terakhir Pria Bermata elang sedang duduk terdiam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"YEYYY!! Hun-ah lihat ini... aku menang! akhirnya aku bisa menaklukkan game ini" Seru Kai

"Aisshh diamlah kau ini mengganggu sekali" Protes Sehun

"Kau ini tidak seru sekali, Ngomong ngomong kau ini seperti terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Dari awal kai bisa memperhatikan Sehun dan Pria itu seperti memikirkan Sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Ya memang, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Sehun sudah tau maksud Kai, Diantara mereka bertiga Kai lah yang paling tinggi rasa keingintahuannya.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau tau" Kai langsung mengambil Hp nya dan kembali bermain game

Sehun terus memikirkan Gadis itu, jangan tanya siapa dia tentu saja itu Gadis polos yang ia temui di kantin tadi. Sehun juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, entah kenapa dia terus memikirkan gadis itu dan tak lama kemudian terlintas suatu ide di Otaknya.

"Hyung, Apa aku bisa minta tolong? " Tanya sehun pada Chanyeol

"minta tolong apa?" Tanya Chanyeol Tapi jarinya masih belum berhenti memainkan Pianonya.

"Begini kau ingat tidak waktu kita ke kantin tadi aku sempat melihat sepertinya ada siswi baru yang duduk disamping baekhyun tadi? "

"Lalu? " Chanyeol masih memainkan Pianonya

"Bisakah kau bicara dengan Baekhyun agar mau membantuku mendekati gadis itu? " Sehun dengan wajah berharapnya, Wajah yang penuh harap tanpa tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tiba tiba saja Suara tertawa memenuhi ruangan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"Apa yang lucu?! "

"Hahaha... Jadi... Hahaa... Kau hah hah hah daritadi memikirkan gadis itu? " tanya Kai yang masih terengah engah karena tertawa

"Memang apa salahnya? " Tanya sehun dengan nada tidak suka

"Tidak salah, hanya Aneh saja Seorang Oh Sehun tertarik sama seseorang" Kata kai sambil tertawa

"Apa yang aneh itu wajar kok, Hyung bagaimana kau bisa bantu aku kan? " tanya sehun kembali pada Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa" Ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan kosong dan sekarang ia sudah berhenti memainkan Pianonya

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tinggal bicara dengan Baekhyun kan,aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan kalau kau yang meminta nya"

"Aku dan baekhyun sudah selesai"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Kai terdiam,Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan duduk di dekat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Maksudku... Kenapa kau memutuskan baekhyun,hyung? Selama ini dia sangat baik padamu tapi kenapa ka-"

"Baekhyun yang mengambil keputusan ini"

Ucapan Kai langsung dipotong oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Kai pun terdiam dan dia menatap Sehun yang terlihat sedang menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan ini tanpa alasan kan hyung? " Tanya sehun menatap Chanyeol Serius

"Apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bebas melakukan apapun sekarang, tanpa harus memikirkan gadis tak berguna itu" Jawab chanyeol dengan santai

"Kau yakin tidak peduli? Aku... Hanya berfikir saja selama 2 tahun hubungan mu dengan dia Tidak mungkin kau tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikitpun sama dia" Itu Kai.

"Sudalah berhenti membahas itu, Oh iya sehun kenapa kau bisa secepat itu menyukai Anak baru itu? " Tanya Chanyeol pada sehun

"Ah...itu.. Aku hanya.. " Sehun sambil berfikir

"Jangan bilang kau hanya mempermainkan nya seperti mantan mu sebelumnya" Potong kai cepat

"Yakk! Jaga ucapan mu itu, aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mereka, siapa suruh mereka terlalu membosankan jadi ya..aku buangkan" Kata sehun santai.

Sedangkan Kai menatap tak percaya temannya ini. Semudah itukah dia membuang seorang gadis hanya karena 'bosan'? Batin Kai.

"Tapi kali ini aku rasa dia tidak membosankan, Aku suka caranya menatapku tadi" Sehun tersenyum

"Memang apa bedanya dengan gadis lain yang menatap mu? " Kini Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Beda hyung, sangat beda... Gadis gadis lain menatapku dengan tatapan memuja yang sangat memuakkan tapi dia tidak, dia menapku dengan tatapan polos nya tapi ada berbeda dari tatapan itu dan aku tidak tau apa itu... Matanya seakan meminta aku untuk mendekatinya, kalian mengerti maksudku? " Sehun tersenyum Lebar dan menatap ke atas seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Kai dan Chanyeol saling menatap ,Tentu saja mereka heran karena seingat mereka ini adalah Kali pertama mereka melihat sehun bicara panjang lebar karena membahas seorang gadis, biasanya sehun hanya bicara 1-2 kalimat mungkin atau bahkan terkadang hanya beberapa kata.

Sepertinya sehun memang benar benar sedang jauh cinta

-Skip

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada di depan gerbang Sekolah.

"Luhan, kau pulang naik apa? " tanya kyungsoo

"Aku pulang naik bus, kyungsoo pulang naik apa? " Luhan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo

" Kufikir kita sama, Baek kau pulang naik apa? " kini dia bertanya ke baekhyun

"Tentu saja aku pulang dengan Chan-" Baekhyun tiba tiba terdiam. Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan itupun memeluk baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Kita pulang bersama saja, bagaimana? "

Keduanya pun menggangguk

Tiba tiba...

PIP!!

Suara Klaskson mobil seseorangpun mengagetkan ketiga gadis cantik ini

"Wah apa kami mengganggu acara kalian nona nona? " Ucap Pria tan yang membuka kaca mobilnya

"bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku 1 hari saja" Pintah Kyungsoo yang menekan kata 'Hari'

"memang siapa juga yang mengganggumu Aku-"

"Kai keluar"

Ucapan kai terpotong cepat oleh sehun yang sedang menatap dalam salah seorang dari 3 Gadis mungil tersebut.

"Hei tadi kau yabg menyuruhku ikut denganmu" protes kai

"Memang, tapi sekarang aku sudah menyuruhmu keluarkan? "

"Aihss kau ini dasar dongsaeng tidak punya hati" Kai pun turun dari mobil Sehun dan berdiri di samping kyungsoo. Sehun juga ikut turun dari mobil nya

Sehun kembali mentap Luhan dan ndk lama kemudian...

"Kau... Pulang bersamaku" Pintahnya kepada Luhan dengan Tegas.

"Tidak! Luhan pulang dengan kami" Kyungsoo memegang tangab Luhan bersiap menarik anak itu pergi menjauh dari sana.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap kai agar membawa Gadis bermata bulat itu pergi. Menangkap arti tatapan sehun Kaipun menggangguk dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"Sudalah biarkan saja dia pulang sama sehun, dan kau pulang bersamaku mudahkan? " Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

"Aku pulang bersamamu? Tidak mau, Aku mau pulang dengan Luhan da- AAAAA Yakk lepaskan aku bodoh!! aku bilang tidak mauuuu" Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong setelah kai langsung menariknya pergi menjauh dari sana.

Kini tinggal mereka berempat, Chanyeol yang sedaritadi sudah keluar dari mobil karena sudah tau rencana sehun ingin pulang bersama Luhan.

"Kau pulang bersamaku sekarang" Bersiap menarik Luhan pergi sebelum...

"Tapi Baekhyun bagaimana?" Gadis mungil yang membuat orang orang ribut daritadi karenanya akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak apa apa Lu... Kau pergi saja" Baekhyun tersenyun pada Luhan

"Kau dengarkan? Sekarang Ayo masuk Aku akan mengantarmu "

Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh namja yang ia bahkan sendiri belum kenal, satu hal yang ia tau namja ini tampan. (ngacoo autorr)

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan Pergi, kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dan belum berminat untuk bicara. Beberapa kemudian Hujanpun turun. Kedua mantan pasangan ini masih terdiam,sampai salah satu dari mereka akhirnya membuka suara duluan.

"Sepertinya ini sudah semakin sore, kalau begitu aku duluan dulu chanyeol Ssi ,Kau juga harus pulang jangan sampai sakit, Aku pamit"

Bahkan sampai beberapa menit Baekhyun pergi Chanyeol pun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tbc


End file.
